


Juego de Suma-Cero

by Castiel_Holmes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Holmes/pseuds/Castiel_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versión alternativa de lo que pasó al final del capítulo 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de Suma-Cero

**Author's Note:**

> Considero que la complejidad psicológica, las hermosas escenas difíciles y cargadas emocionalmente de esta serie no pueden simplificarse. Según mi punto de vista, es bastante "oscuro", por plantearlo de alguna forma, o al menos, es lo más "oscuro" o "pesado" (psicológicamente hablando) que he publicado.

 

 

> "En teoría de juegos no cooperativos, un juego de suma cero describe una situación en la que la ganancia o pérdida de un participante se equilibra con exactitud con las pérdidas o ganancias de los otros participantes."

Luego de dejar a Margot y Alana para que se hicieran cargo de Mason, se sentía como un semidios griego cargando a su amante moribundo hasta un lugar seguro. Contaba con la protección de Chiyoh, quien vigilaba todo desde una buena distancia.

La casa de Will seguía siendo como la recordaba, sólo que ahora era más... tranquila. No habían perros que salieran a su encuentro ladrando, aullando, saltando a su alrededor. Así era más fácil. Will estaba inconsciente, pero con todas las heridas que tenía, no dudaba que sentía dolor. Sacó entonces algunos relajantes que había escondido a consciencia en esa casa, bastante tiempo atrás, cuando tenía libre acceso a ésta. Mientras lo desvestía, pudo notar el efecto de la droga en el cuerpo de Will, se hacía más fácil el moverlo, y en parte era también porque sus heridas dolían menos, había tomado un poco, sólo un poco para él también. Lo cargó de nuevo, esta vez a la bañera. Aprovechó el efecto del calmante para lavarlo a consciencia, debía procurar por la limpieza de las heridas, para que no se infectaran. En si mismo no demoró demasiado, prefería disfrutar del tacto de la suave piel de Will, que pese a las heridas era aún tan... apetecible. Deseaba marcar sus dientes en aquella piel blanca, cortar la dermis sólo lo suficiente para que sangrara un poco, para sentir su sabor y temperatura, la dicha de la vida. Cuando terminaba de secarlo, Will abrió levemente los ojos. Sus gloriosos ojos azules, lo miraron un momento y no se resistió más. Posó su mano derecha en la nuca de Will, dónde sus suaves rizos oscuros aún estaban húmedos... justo como aquella vez en que lo apuñaló en el abdomen por su traición, para dejarlo deseando volver a verlo, para hacerlo sentir casi... embarazado con el deseo de encontrarlo, con el wendigo astado que veía dentro, sin saber si lo iba a matar desde dentro o se iba a transformar en él. Sólo que ésta vez no lo apuñaló, simplemente lo besó. Porque ésta vez no había prisa, ésta vez no debía escapar, y Will estaba ahí, manso, indefenso, a su disposición, y como ésta podría ser la última oportunidad que tuviera, no la iba a desaprovechar.

La cama de Will no era la que él hubiese preferido para esto, pero ya los detalles no importaban. Todo lo que debía hacer ahora era centrarse en aquellos labios perfectos y suaves, en ese cuello firme y en esas clavículas esculturales que le resultaban provocadoras, porque se unían al esternón de una manera... artística. Y esa era una de las razones por las que tanto le fascinaba Will, porque era arte viva, en carne y hueso. Mordió ahí donde se le antojó, pasó su lengua desde la apófisis xifoides del esternón hasta su ombligo, mientras masajeaba los glúteos en movimientos circulares, deleitándose en el tacto del sacro que se adivinaba perfectamente cuando sus manos se juntaban en el medio. Estaba besando la cresta ilíaca izquierda cuando aprovechó la relajación de los músculos ajenos para iniciar el masaje prostático. Will estaba inconsciente, pero su cuerpo respondía adecuadamente, y a veces escapaban pequeños gemidos de sus labios, y sus ojos se entreabrían para dejar al descubierto su mirada nublada, perdida. Dejó el masaje de lado mientras bajaba por la ingle con su boca dejando un rastro brillante de saliva. Llegó hasta los testículos tensos, y los saboreó. Luego continuó con el miembro erecto, para realizar la felación. Le habría gustado que Will se retorciera bajo él, que apretara las sábanas entre sus dedos, y que tensara la mandíbula intentando contener los gemidos; pero entre la inconsciencia y la relajación, lo que obtuvo como agitación fueron leves gemidos, y un ceño fruncido en expresión de placer. La entrada de Will estaba lo suficientemente dilatada luego del masaje prostático, pero aún así al empezar a penetrarlo lentamente, sentía que era estrecho. No tenía intenciones de causar daño, pero la presión exquisita sobre su miembro y el jadeo inesperado que emitió Will lo hicieron desear sangre. Dejar ahí un rastro del que Will no pudiera olvidar, un recordatorio de que le pertenecía, a él, a Hannibal Lecter. Con un mordisco en el hombro derecho marcó el abrupto cambio de ritmo, de lento a brutal. Se mantuvo mordiendo ahí mientras Will jadeaba febril por lo duro de las estocadas, se mantuvo mordiendo hasta que la sangre caliente y salada le inundaba la boca, y su fino paladar gourmet exclamaba jubiloso que era lo más delicioso que había probado. Sabía que estaba golpeando la próstata de Will con cada golpe, y por eso no le importó eyacular adentro, ya que Will había empezado un poco antes que él. Qué rudo de su parte. Lamió la mordida en el hombro hasta que dejó de sangrar, y lamió también algunas de las otras mordidas que le había dejado en el pecho. Se distrajo en una tetilla descarada que se puso dura bajo su lengua, Will estaba sensible. Qué cuerpo más pecaminoso. Salió lentamente, y observó cómo salía parte de su semen de dentro de Will, así como un poco de sangre. El pensamiento de que podría pasarse horas mirando la obra de arte que había hecho de Will Graham cruzó por su mente rápidamente, pero su cautela y sentido común lo hicieron levantarse para asearse y buscar una toalla húmeda con la cual asear también a Will. Le puso una camisa de franela a cuadros y bóxers, y una vez cambiadas las sábanas lo dejó bien tapado para que durmiera lo que le quedaba de sedantes en el organismo. Se vistió con la -a su apreciación- disgustante ropa que llevaba cuando escapó de la mansión Verger para salir a hablar con Chiyoh, y cuando entró nuevamente en la casa, se encontró con Will despertándose. Se sentó en la cama, notoriamente aún tenía el efecto analgésico de los sedantes porque no hizo gestos de dolor, y fue capaz de acomodarse para quedar bien sentado. Él caminó hasta la silla en la que había estado unas horas antes tomando ciertos apuntes sobre Will, que recogió luego de abrirse la chaqueta, luego se sentó.

\- ¿Hablamos de tazas de té y tiempo y las reglas del desorden?

\- La taza de té está quebrada. - Will movió ligeramente su mano izquierda, como comprobando su movilidad, luego suspiró - Nunca va a volver a unirse.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en tu mente? Tu palacio de memoria se está construyendo. Está... lleno de cosas nuevas. Comparte algunas habitaciones con mi propio palacio. Te he descubierto ahí, victorioso. - se le escapó un ápice de emoción en la última palabra.-

\- Cuando se trata de ti y de mí, no puede haber victoria decisiva.

\- ¿Estamos en un juego de suma-cero?

Will miró una de las camas de sus perros, y suspiró.

\- Extraño a mis perros. No voy a extrañarte a ti. - suspiró, luego desvió su mirada de la cama para perros, para centrarla en Hannibal. Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para que comprendiera que hablaba en serio.- No voy a encontrarte. No voy a buscarte. No quiero saber en dónde estás ni lo que haces. No quiero pensar en ti nunca más.

Hannibal no pudo evitar que se notara la decepción en su rostro.

\- Te deleitas con la maldad y después te reprendes a ti mismo por deleitarte.

\- Tú te deleitas. Yo tolero. No tengo tu apetito. Adios, Hannibal.

Will había bajado el volumen de su voz hacia el final de la oración, y el rostro de Hannibal estaba compungido. Su tristeza era evidente, y ya no importaba que la viera Will, estaba en cierta forma... paralizado por esa... emoción, que lo invadía. Respiró pesadamente, tomó un momento para dominarse, y luego se paró para marcharse sin decir palabra, pero no sin antes besar a Will Graham intensamente. Él no lo apartó ni se defendió, porque creía que ya no lo volvería a ver.

Pero no se iba a quedar así. No le iba a dar en el gusto a Will, por eso, luego de esconder sus apuntes, decidió esperar. Sabía que el FBI llegaría pronto. Cuando Will salió de su casa para hablarle a Jack, empezó su pequeña maquinación.

\- Él se fue, Jack.- Will iba apropiadamente vestido, incluso llevaba sus lentes puestos.

Jack desvió la mirada, decepcionado, porque le creía a Will.

\- Jack.- salió de su escondite con las manos en alto, en señal de rendición, justo cuando Jack fijaba su atención en él, y Will también volteaba la mirada.- Estoy aquí. - Se permitió voltear un momento para ver la expresión de Will, quería ver la derrota en sus ojos. Se arrodilló - Finalmente atrapaste al Destripador de Chesapeake, Jack.

\- Yo no te atrapé. Tú te rendiste.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar reírse.

\- Quiero que sepas exactamente dónde estoy, y dónde siempre puedes encontrarme. - Desvió su mirada hacia Will en la última parte de la frase, ya que todas éstas últimas palabras eran para él, pese a estar diciéndoselas a Jack. Incluso procuró utilizar las mismas palabras, para dejar a Will con una expresión afligida, en conocimiento de que los dos estaban igual de derrotados, los dos estaban igual de victoriosos.

\- Espósenlo. Pónganlo en mi auto.

Will entró en su casa, y él se fue sin oponer resistencia con su escolta del FBI. Le bastó la última mirada a Will para confirmar que ya debía estar sintiendo el dolor, que tal vez no recordara lo que pasó, pero que al vestirse, ya descubrió las mordidas, las marcas, el recordatorio constante que lo marcaban como su propiedad. De Hannibal, el caníbal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aprecio las opiniones, y dado que es mi primer fanfiction de Hannibal, agradecería comentarios para saber vuestra opinión, había pensado en dejarlo como one-shot, pero de la nada se me ocurrió una continuación y no sé si publicarlo, como un segundo capítulo.


End file.
